Emergency Couple II : Rise of The Crystal Legion
by prefelct
Summary: Land of Winter. Agire tidak tinggal diam. Dia akan datang dengan luka lama untuk semua yang membuatnya menderita. Sakura menjadi kunci konflik internal. Sasuke dan Tim 7 sekali lagi mempertaruhkan nyawa dalam kebangkitan Akai Aki. Dengan satu tangan tersisa, bisakah? Sequel -Emergency Couple : Finding The Ring-


Ini masih minggu kedua sejak kembalinya mereka dari Akai Aki. Naruto masih bersemangat untuk membahas kejadian yang telah mereka alami selama di sana. Kakashi diam seraya berlalu berjalan di samping bocah itu, tangannya setia menopang seri Icha-icha. Sai tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Naruto terus mengoceh mengenai hal yang sama berulang kali, setiap hari. Pemuda antik itu memilih diam dan memutuskan berpisah dari gerombolannya.

"Sampai di sini dulu, aku ingin membaca di perpustakaan." Pamitnya pada Kakashi dan Naruto.

"Eh? Kau tidak jadi ikut makan ramen?" tanya Naruto spontan, menanggapi Sai. Pemuda pucat itu menggeleng pelan dan membungkuk pamit, sebelum berpaling menuju perpustakaan. Kakashi melambaikan tangannya sejenak dan kembali menikmati bacaan pornonya. Tak sekalipun menghiraukan ocehan Uzumaki.

Uzumaki mendengus kesal. Rencana untuk makan siang bersama gagal total. Sakura-chan kesayangannya memilih menenggelamkan diri di balik dinding Rumah Sakit. Sasuke memilih untuk berdiam di dalam kamarnya. Sai memilih menikmati _me time_ di perpustakaan. Kakashi?

"Hmm? Uhm, sepertinya aku akan melewatkan makan siang kali ini, Naruto. Aku harus menemukan jalan kehidupan yang selama ini aku cari." Kilah manusia bertopeng itu dengan senyum penyesalan. Wajah berkumis Naruto merengut. Kakashi cepat-cepat menghilang dan sukses meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri, memikirkan alasan teman satu timnya hari ini menolak ajakan makan siang.

Ayolah Uzumaki, gunakan otakmu. Siapa yang tidak jengah mendengarkan ocehanmu yang sama dan kau ulang berkali-kali, parahnya lagi, kenapa harus selalu ramen? Seolah-olah Konoha tidak menjual makanan manusia layak konsumsi selain ramen. Seandainya bocah itu bisa sedikit peka pada keadaan disekitarnya, selain kepada ramen.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Jernihnya bongkahan kristal dalam genggamannya, membuat matanya terpaku. Berbongkah sebesar genggaman tangannya. Sembari bersiul kecil, ia melempar-lemparkan bongkah kristal itu ke udara. Matanya tak lepas dari naik turunnya kristal.

"Tidak mungkin ... " keluhnya. Tangannya mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan letih. Diletakkannya kristal itu ke atas pangkuannya. Dengan malas, jemari kakinya menggapai-gapai ke lantai di bawahnya, berusaha menjepit kertas yang tergeletak begitu saja. Diiringi dengan geraman kecil, kertas itu berhasil diraihnya. Dengusan kesal meluncur dari hidung mancungnya, saat kertas itu berpindah ke tangannya.

Tulisan acak-acakan dengan kode yang hanya bisa dibaca olehnya, membuatnya berkali-kali menarik napas panjang. Diremasnya kertas itu dan dimasukkannya ke dalam laci meja kerja miliknya dengan kasar. Rambut menjadi sasaran utama tangannya yang frustasi.

"Aaarrghh!" raungnya di dalam kediaman.

"Tidak mungkin ... " gumamnya putus asa. Ditenggelamkannya kepalanya ke dalam rengkuhan tangan yang mulai gemetar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5th Naruto Fanfic**

 **Genre : Adventure, dark, romance, friendship**

 **Disclaimer : Sampai dunia musnah juga, ane nggak bakal bisa jadi pemiliknya Naruto. Hanya Opa Masashi Kishimoto yang bisa T_T.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : No BetaRead, typos, foul words**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sequel of 'Emergency Couple : Finding The Ring'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Emergency Couple II : Rise of The Crystal Legion**

* * *

"Sakura-chaaaan ... " rajuk Naruto dengan memasang wajah memelasnya. Tangannya dengan jahil menyolek-nyolek lengan kunoichi, berharap lemak yang bergelambir akan bergoyang seperti _jelly_. Sayang sekali, tangan mungil itu begitu kencang dan berotot, nyaris tidak ada tumpukan lemak meskipun tampilannya lembut.

Sakura meliriknya tajam dan mulutnya sudah manyun ke samping. Emosinya sedang tidak stabil dan candaan macam ini hanya semakin membuat kepalanya pening. Bocah rubah itu melihat gejala-gejala amukan Sakura dan mulai memperlambat jalannya. Menyadari akan hal itu, Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya dan mendengus pelan.

"Sakura-chan," panggil Naruto hati-hati. Takut kalau perempuan ini tiba-tiba menerkamnya.

"Hmm,"

"Uhm ... Memangnya pekerjaan rumah sakit lagi banyak-banyaknya?" Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan setelah sebelumnya terdiam sejenak. Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Pantas saja, kau terlihat seperti panda, Sakura-chan." Celetuknya sembari melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya. Sakura menyipitkan matanya sejenak dengan sedikit menyinyir pada rekannya. Jemari lentiknya tanpa ia sadari kini mengusap-usap kedua kantong mata yang menyembul.

"Apa ada pasien yang ... kau tahu ... ngeeekk ... Sakura-chan?" Dokter muda itu meringis melihat Naruto membuat gaya seolah-olah lehernya tengah digorok oleh tangannya sendiri dan membuat suara tidak jelas.

" Biasanya, kalau seperti itu, kau selalu bergadang selama beberapa hari dan tidak mau menemui kami. Lagipula ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu sejak seminggu ini kau mengurung diri di rumah sakit." Celoteh Naruto sembari menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya.

"Oh ya?" tanya Sakura terkejut. "Apakah aku selalu begitu?" tanyanya balik. Alis pirang Naruto melonjak tinggi.

"Rasanya kau benar-benar harus istirahat Sakura-chan. Tidak biasanya kau menjadi ling-lung begini." Gumam pemuda itu. melihat Sakura kelelahan sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa bagi Tim 7. Tapi, melihat Sakura, kunoichi bertalenta, memiliki ingatan yang sangat kuat dan genius dalam bidang akademik plus kemampuannya dalam hal medis yang sudah melampaui Oma Tsunade, menjadi ling-lung bahkan lupa dengan rutinitasnya sendiri, merupakan hal sangat baru dan pertama kali Naruto saksikan.

"Ugh, yeah. Aku rasa begitu." Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

 _'Aneh.'_ Pikir Naruto. Tidak biasanya otak ramennya kali ini menangkap gelagat tidak biasa dari Sakura dengan cepat. Dalam situasi normal, menurut Teme, ia cukup lamban dalam mengenali anomali di sekitarnya.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanyanya setengah menyelidik. Ia menunduk berusaha menilik wajah Sakura dari dekat, takut kalau wajahnya memerah karena demam. Gadis itu menyadari kedekatan wajah mereka dan dengan lembut, mendorong wajah berkumis rubah itu menjauh. Saat ia menyadari Naruto tidak bereaksi, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan tergagap.

"N-Naruto-kun!" pekiknya saat menyadari bocah rubah itu tak bergeming dan tak berganti posisi, menyentuh wajahnya sendiri dengan mata terbelalak, serta mulut setengah menganga.

"S-S-Sakura-chan ... ?"

"A-ap-apa ... ?" tanya gadis itu setengah memekik. Mata hijaunya panik dan napasnya mulai menderu.

"Eeeng ... nggak meninjuku?"

"Kenapa aku harus memukulmu?!" balasnya panik. Naruto menatapnya tajam. Sakura semakin panik dan berjalan mundur, sementara Naruto melangkah maju.

"Biasanya, kalau wajahku terlalu dekat denganmu, dalam keadaan normal, kau akan meninjuku sampai mampus, Sakura-chan."

"Ugh ... A-aku ..."

"DAN! Apa-apaan dengan panggilan '-kun'?! Apa kau mengira aku Sasuke Teme?" erang Naruto gemas. Raut wajah panik Sakura seketika berubah menjadi dongkol.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Atau kau mulai menyadari perasaanmu padaku, Sakura-chan!? Setelah sekian lama? Oh Tuhan ... " Naruto mulai bertingkah bak _drama queen._ Dengan napas terkesiap dan wajah berbunga-bunga, Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Sejurus kemudian, wajahnya menjadi sendu dan penuh penyesalan.

"Ah, maaf Sakura-chan, _darling ..._ Aku sudah bersama Hi-Blarghh!" dan orang-orang di sekitar mereka lari pontang-panting, menghindari jatuhnya bintang kejora di langit cerah, yang mendarat di atas tumpukan sampah di tempat pembuangan sampah.

"SAKURA-CHAN! Teganya dirimu!?" teriak Naruto dramatis. Pipinya dengan cepat membengkak ungu dan pucuk matanya mulai berair. Dengan susah payah, Naruto bangkit berdiri dari tumpukan sampah tempatnya mendarat dan mencium aroma tubuhnya yang mulai membahana.

"Argh ... aku ada kencan dengan Hinata satu jam lagi!" Gerutunya kekanakan. "Tega sekali kau memukulku, Sakura-chan!" desis Naruto dongkol. Sakura menyiptkan matanya.

"Kau yang bilang kalau aku selalu memukulmu kalau wajah kita terlalu dekat! Aku tidak salah dan aku bukan _darling-_ nya siapa-siapa!" balas gadis Musim Semi itu seraya menjulurkan lidahnya dengan galak.

"Tapi, tapi, tapi ... aku tidak sedekat itu! Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu!?" balas Naruto tidak kalah sewot. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat. Orang-orang tertawa geli saat melihat kulit pisang menyangkut di kepala Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan!?" pekiknya sewot dan muka memerah menahan malu. "Kalian sedang menertawakan calon hokage, tahu tidak!?" sambungnya lagi. Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Calon hokage, nenek lo!" ejek Sakura sadis. Naruto manyun dan dengan kasar melepas kulit pisang di kepalanya dan melemparkan kembali ke tempat sampah. Sakura terkikik geli dan memasang ekspresi angkuh saat Naruto menyusulnya.

"Jahat!" gumam bocah itu. Sakura mendecakkan lidah.

"Aku sedang lelah dan kau menjadi _drama queen_. Bukan salahku kalau aku jadi panik dan salah memanggilmu seperti itu." bela Sakura. Ia terus berjalan ke arah Rumah Sakit dengan Naruto yang masih mengekor.

"Hei, bau!"

"Ya, Saku – apa kau baru saja memanggilku BAU?!" jawabnya, raut wajah tak percaya nampak di kepala kuningnya.

"Duh, kau tidak tuli dan kau bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, Naruto" jawab Sakura sebal. "Kau bilang mau kencan dengan Hinata 'kan?" bocah itu mengangguk.

"Kau akan menjemputnya di rumahnya?" lagi, ia mengangguk.

"Kalau aku jadi Hyuuga, aku akan melarangmu, meskipun kau calon Hokage, menemui Hinata." Cetus Sakura, rambut _pink_ ia kibaskan ke belakang bahu.

"Dan kenapa begitu?" tanya Naruto dengan bodohnya. Sakura mendengus kesal dan dengan jengkel bertanya,

"Tadi, aku memanggilmu apa?"

"Bau?"

"Nah." Oh Tuhan butuh waktu lima detik untuk menyadari maksud ejekan Sakura. Ia mengumpat dan panik. Berpamitan pada rekannya untuk pulang dan mandi dalam waktu singkat, menjadi fokus utama Naruto. Gadis Musim Semi itu tersenyum kasihan melihat sosok menyedihkan Naruto. Belum sempat Sakura berjalan jauh, suara Kyuubi itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah,"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa saat ini sedang terjadi perubahan cuaca ekstrem?" Sakura berpaling untuk melihat Naruto tengah memunggunginya dan mendongak ke langit. Alis Sakura mencuat.

"Apa kau tidak merasa tiba-tiba saja suhu udara menurun drastis, Sakura-chan? Lihat, aku mengeluarkan uap!" seru Naruto dengan mulut beruap bak cerobong asap. Sakura dengan cepat mendongak ke langit, diam tak bersuara.

"Ramalan soal dunia kiamat tidak akan terjadi 'kan? Aku dengar cuaca ekstrem akan terjadi." Tanya Naruto mengungkit-ungkit soal ramalan dunia kiamat yang santer terdengar di kalangan para ninja.

"Dasar konyol." Jawab Sakura masih menengadah ke langit. "Tapi, bisa jadi." Gumamnya. Gadis itu cepat-cepat menambahkan.

"Naruto, Hinata?" suara napas tercekat dan bunyi –poof– menjadi jawaban Sakura. Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura cepat-cepat berlari menuju Rumah Sakit dengan kepala tertunduk.

Jika saja Naruto bisa melihat mata Sakura saat menatap langit.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Hokage-sama." Oma Tsudane mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Kazekage-sama." Gaara mengangguk sejenak dan duduk di depan Oma Tsunade.

"Jadi, Tim Naruto sudah berhasil kembali dengan selamat." Mulai Gaara sembari memperhatikan Oma Tsunade yang sibuk membereskan mejanya dari tumpukan dokumen yang berserakan.

"Yeah, Kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat bersyukur mereka kembali dengan selamat, Kazekage." Jawabnya penuh kelegaan.

"Panggil saja aku Gaara seperti biasa, Oma Tsunade."sahut pria itu dengan senyum kecil terulas di bibirnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan sulit melepasnya." Kilah Oma dengan mengibaskan tangannya. Dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, wanita tua itu menghempaskan punggungnya yang lelah ke sandaran kursi.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku harus berterima kasih padamu Gaara." Kazekage itu tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun dan kau tidak perlu berterima kasih," jawabnya sopan. Hokage berdada masiv itu tertawa kecil.

"Jika bukan karena informasimu, mungkin aku sudah mengirim puluhan ninja untuk mengejar tim Kakashi. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan, berapa banyak ninja berharga yang akan menjadi korban sia-sia." Terang Oma Tsunade. Tangannya bergerak pelan ke arah keningnya yang mendadak pening. Dengan gerakan memutar, ia menekan keningnya, mengaplikasikan sejumlah cakra untuk menenangkan syarafnya yang mulai menegang.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Oma Tsunade?"

"Tidak apa." Kilahnya cepat. "Kau benar-benar harus tahu soal laporan yang mereka berikan padaku setelah mereka kembali. Entah, firasatku mengatakan laporan ini tidak sepenuhnya benar." Mendengar itu, Gaara memasang wajah curiga.

"Tidak sepenuhnya benar?" ulangnya hati-hati. Oma menengakkan tubuhnya dan kembali dengan posisi favoritnya. Jari jemari terkait menopang di atas meja kerja.

"Maksudku, aku percaya mereka mengatakan yang sebenarnya tapi aku ragu mereka tidak menyampaikan kejadian sesungguhnya dengan lengkap dalam laporan ini. Maaf, aku kesulitan untuk mengungkapkan hal ini." Desahnya penuh kelelahan. Pemuda pasir itu menggeleng pelan dan berdeham. Kedua mata hijau pucatnya menatap Oma dalam-dalam. Perlahan, Gaara mendekatkan tubuhnya ke meja kerja Oma.

"Dengan segala hormat, Hokage-sama. Boleh aku melihat laporan itu?" Sejenak mata tajam Oma membulat. Suara berdeham membuyarkan keheningan itu dan membuat Hokage ikut-ikutan berdeham. Ia baru ingat kalau selama ini, Shizune mengawasi percakapan mereka di samping Oma Tsunade.

"Shizune! Aku lupa kalau kau ada di sini!" Seru wanita paruh baya itu sembari tersenyum kikuk, tertangkap basah tidak memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya. Asisten muda itu mendesah sebal dan mulai mengomel soal menjaga kesehatan, sake, _anger management,_ hingga dokumen penting Konoha yang terbengkalai berserakan di atas meja. Gaara harus menahan senyum melihat seorang Hokage harus dikuliahi oleh asistennya sendiri soal tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang pemimpin.

"Shizune," geram Oma Tsunade mendengar wanita muda itu terus merepet bak kereta api seolah dirinya adalah anak kecil. Perlahan, harga diri Oma mulai terinjak-injak di depan Gaara yang sekarang memalingkan wajah ke arah lemari buku, berusaha menahan tawa.

"SHIZUNE!" bentaknya seraya menggebrak meja.

"Makanya ak – Ayam! Ayam! Ayam!" latah Shizune yang kaget luar biasa mendengar bentakan dan gebrakan meja bos emosionalnya itu. Terlonjak kaget, spontan melempar Ton-ton ke udara, hingga babi malang itu mendarat di atas kepala Oma.

Pertengkaran pun tak terhindarkan, membuat Gaara menjadi ikut-ikutan kikuk. Dengan sopan, ia berdeham. Sekali, dua kali tak digubris oleh mereka berdua. Dengan terpaksa, ia memanggil pemimpin Konoha itu.

"Oma Tsunade." Suaranya bagai tikus kecil di antara auman dua macan.

"Oma. Tsunade." Kali ini ditambah dengan sedikit penekanan pada tiap kata. Masih tidak berhasil.

"Hokage-sama!" kali ini dengan setengah membentak.

"APA!?" reaksi yang didapatkannya diluar dugaan. Bentakan Oma Tsunade membuat Gaara memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari sumber bentakan. Tersadar akan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, wajah Oma Tsunade memerah bak tomat dan dengan cepat berdiri dan membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya.

"Kazekage-sama! Maafkan situasi tidak menyenangkan ini!" serunya panik. Sungguh memalukan. Gaara dengan posisi bersandar di kursi dan tangan terlipat di dadanya, perlahan membuka matanya. Hijau pucat dingin memandang pimpinan Konoha dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa, Hokage-sama. Aku bisa memahaminya dalam situasi seperti ini. Jadi, bagaimana? Apa aku bisa melihat laporannya?" tanyanya sekali lagi, berusaha menyelesaikan pembicaraan penting mereka tanpa menimbulkan pertengkaran tak penting.

"Shizune, ambilkan laporan milik Kakashi, yang sudah kau sendirikan." Tanpa banyak bicara, Shizune mengambil laporan yang dimaksud dan menyerahkannya pada Gaara.

"Terima kasih."

"Katakan pendapatmu saat kau sudah selesai, Gaara."

Gaara memandangnya sejenak, seolah meminta waktu untuk berkonsentrasi, sebelum akhirnya menurunkan pandangannya pada gulungan laporan misi milik Kakashi.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Sasuke berjalan dalam diam. Langkahnya terlihat santai. Di tangannya terdapat sekantung belanjaan. Kulkas di apartemennya sudah berteriak meminta diisi oleh suplai makanan. Mau tak mau, siang itu, Uchiha berjalan sendirian, mengarungi pasar dan pusat perbelanjaan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Malam mulai beranjak dan suara burung-burung senja mulai terdengar. Jalanan mulai ramai dengan pasangan-pasangan yang memutuskan malam ini menjadi malam yang tepat untuk berkencan dan makan malam bersama.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas dan menyerngitkan alisnya saat uap napas putih terbentuk di depan wajahnya. Sebelah mata normalnya memperhatikan dengan seksama orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Setiap kali mereka berbicara, uap putih tipis terbentuk. Beberapa menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya dan meniupkan udara hangat dari mulut mereka. Kebanyakan mulai saling berangkulan.

Uchiha melihat langit dan mendapati awan putih bergerak lamban. Angin dingin mulai berhembus. Ini masih bulan keenam dan suhu udara menurun dengan ekstrem. Sasuke tak merasakan udara dingin itu karena tubuhnya sendiri sudah berselimutkan mantel hitam. Kemeja lengan panjang dan vest membuat tubuhnya tetap hangat. Kakinya tertutup oleh celana ninja panjang dan sepatu tertutup.

"Aku iri. Kau terlihat begitu hangat." Celetuk suara feminin di belakangnya. Sasuke dengan setengah hati, menghentikan langkahnya. Pemilik suara itu berjalan mendekat dan melihat Sasuke. Senyum kecil merekah di bibirnya, helai merah muda panjang membingkai wajahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Tumben kau menampakkan diri di keramaian."

"Tampaknya kau punya waktu senggang untuk menggangguku. Bukankah lebih baik kau menangani pasienmu?" cecar Sasuke yang mendadak jengkel dengan kemunculan gadis ini. Sakura mendengus kesal dan bersedekap.

"Memangnya seorang dokter tidak boleh menikmati waktu senggangnya? Lagipula aku mendapatkan hari libur dari Oma Tsunade untuk beristirahat. Dia melihat aku akhir-akhir ini kepayahan ditambah lagi dengan Naruto meyakinkan Shisou kalau aku terlihat seperti seekor panda." Gerutu Sakura dengan uap putih yang terus-menerus menyembur dari mulutnya. Sasuke melirik gadis yang berjalan di sebelahnya dan menyeringai kecil.

"Kau memang seperti panda dan aku rasa kau salah menggunakan waktu istirahatmu unuk menggangguku." Sahutnya datar dan dingin.

"Tch, tidak perlu kau pertegas dan hei! Tidak ada larangan untuk pergi ke tempat ini dalam waktu senggangku. Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu dan aku hanya sekedar menyapa." Sungut Sakura membela diri. Emosinya mulai membuncah melihat arogannya pemuda satu ini.

"Tidak ada yang mengatakan melarang kau ke tempat ini." Balas Sasuke sinis. Ia tetap berjalan menuju apartementnya, tak menghiraukan panggilan Sakura yang membuatnya dongkol. Dengan cepat gadis Musim Semi itu berlari menyusulnya.

"Dingin." Gumamnya.

"Hn."

"Oh ayolah, bicara padaku dengan bahasa manusia." Omel Haruno dengan nada sengit.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?" Tanya Uchiha sinis. Kesabarannya mulai habis. Semenjak dirinya siuman dan melihat Sakura untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka tiba di Konoha, segalanya menjadi tidak normal.

Baginya, sosok di sampingnya ini bagai parasit. Tidak sama dengan Haruno Sakura yang ia kenal sebelumnya. Bahkan tidak sama dengan Haruno Sakura saat mereka berada di Akai Aki. Firasatnya terlalu kuat untuk diacuhkan. Sasuke berani bersumpah ia bahkan sudah tidak bisa memahami Uzumaki saat ini.

Seolah-olah bocah Kyuubi itu tidak merasakan perbedaan yang mencolok dari partner mereka yang satu ini. Padahal, soal relasi, yang paling bisa memahami Sakura adalah Naruto sendiri. _Hell,_ bahkan Kakashi yang cenderung menjadi figur ayah dalam Tim 7, seolah-olah terbutakan matanya oleh aksi Sakura yang menurutnya amat sangat janggal.

Haruno Sakura itu parasit.

Haruno Sakura saat ini parasit.

Uchiha membenci parasit.

 _Annoying._

Pikirannya bercampur aduk. Sesuatu yang bercokol di ulu hatinya mulai membelit dan menimbulkan rasa tidak nyaman di dadanya. Ia mendengus keras dan berusaha mengatur napasnya yang secara tak sadar mulai memburu. Rahangnya mengatup rapat-rapat. Dipejamkannya matanya rapat-rapat.

 _'Diam! Diam! Diam!'_ bentaknya dalam hati. Ia berharap suara menjengkelkan manusia di sebelahnya ini dimatikan. Tangannya mengepal. Dengan segala kuasa yang ia punya, ditahannya tangan itu untuk melakukan kekerasan.

"Aku sedang mencari makan malam. Aku rasa, di udara dingin seperti ini akan lebih baik bila makan sesuatu yang hangat. Kau sendiri?" suara feminin itu kembali mengisi gendang telinganya. Untuk sesaat, Uchiha sangat ingin membentak perempuan itu. Namun, ketika ia baru saja berpaling melihat kepala _pink_ itu, kilatan cahaya putih dan potongan-potongan percakapan, potongan-potongan memori berkelebat di kepalanya.

Nyeri hebat di kepalanya membuatnya mendesis pelan.

Wajah Sakura di balik cermin.

Wajah Sakura kecil.

Wajah Sakura di saat terjebak oleh alam bawah sadarnya sendiri.

Suaranya yang memohon.

Suaranya yang dingin.

 _Tangisannya_.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya sejenak saat ia merasakan Sakura memandanginya dengan tampang tak berdosa. Dengan cepat ia menghela napas.

"Belanja." Jawabnya singkat. Sakura menilik tangannya yang tersembunyi di balek mantel hitamnya dan mengangguk paham.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh Sasuke-kun, tiba-tiba saja udara menjadi dingin? Padahal ini masih bulan enam." Tanya Sakura sembari menggosok-gosok kedua lengannya yang terekspos.

"Aa." Uchiha tidak berniat bicara banyak-banyak.

Sakura menghembuskan napas perlahan dan mengurai rambut panjangnya untuk menutupi lengannya. Sasuke sesekali meliriknya. Di dalam lubuk hatinya, Sasuke hanya bisa mengumpat. Tangannya gatal untuk melakukan sesuatu, tapi otak, mulut, dan egonya tidak berkenan.

Melihat Sakura yang menggigil, usahanya yang sia-sia untuk menggunakan rambutnya sebagai sumber kehangatan, membuatnya berkali-kali menggelengkan kepalanya dan Uchiha bersikeras untuk tidak memutar bola matanya melihat rekan timnya itu. Cahaya yang menguar dari dalam kedai makanan di sekeliling mereka menawarkan kehangatan dan membuat Sakura menatap mereka nanar.

"Uchiha-san, Haruno-san? Suatu kebetulan bertemu dengan kalian di sini." Pemilik nama itu langsung berbalik badan dan Sasuke mengangguk, mengenali sosok yang memanggil mereka. Sementara Sakura, diam terpaku memandang. Hijau dedaunan bertemu dengan hijau pucat dingin. Ekspresi wajahnya kosong. Seperti tidak ada pikiran apapun di dalam kepala merah mudanya.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Air di dalam tabung itu menggelegak. Gelembung-gelembung udara tercipta dan bergerak ke atas dan pecah. Tak berapa lama, air di dalam tabung itu menggelegak. Kali ini menimpulkan buih-buih lebih banyak. Sumber pembuat gelombang air itu menggeliat. Tubuhnya mengejang. Kepalanya bergerak cepat. Selang-selang yang menancap di tubuhnya terhentak cukup keras. Matanya membeliak dan bola matanya bergerak-gerak panik. Setelah beberapa saat memberontak di dalam tabung, tubuhnya seketika diam. Kedua matanya menatap kosong. Tak berselang lama, kedua mata menutup rapat. Sekali lagi, tubuh itu mengambang bebas di dalam tabung air.

-xxxXXXxxx-

Dia menatap kejadian menakjubkan itu dalam diam. Tubuh yang mengejang dalam tabung berisi cairan khusus itu terlihat seperti tengah kerasukan. Cahaya ungu yang menerangi tabung semakin membuat suasana semakin angker dan ngeri. Dia berjalan mendekat dan menyaksikan kedua bola mata di depannya membelalak ngeri dan seolah mencari-cari. Bunyi-bunyi air berdentuman dengan tabung kaca menjadi musik horor di telinganya.

Ketika akhirnya tubuh itu terdiam, ia menarik napas lega. Tapi, napasnya tercekat ketika sepasang mata itu berhadapan langsung dengannya. Mata itu kosong tapi baginya mata itu bagai teror. Dengan posisi tubuh mengambang terbalik, membuatnya harus menelan ludah. Cara mata itu menatapnya membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Tiba-tiba ia berlari pontang-panting menuju pintu keluar dan membanting pintu besi itu dengan sekuat tenaganya. Suara pintu besi raksasa terbanting menggema di seluruh ruangan dan membuat getaran yang cukup untuk membuatnya limbung. Ia bersandar dan dengan lemas, membiarkan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Ia berani bersumpah, sesaat sebelum ia berlari, mata yang semula kosong, menatapnya dalam murka, sebelum kembali kosong dan terpejam. Hanya butuh sepersekian detik untuk membuatnya lari terbirit-birit. Masih bagus baginya, kalau dia tidak menjerit dan histeris.

Setelah menenangkan diri, ia menyadari satu hal. Selang cakra yang menempel di kepalanya berpendar, menampilkan warna pelangi dan bereaksi terhadap kristal yang mengelilingi tabung itu. Dia harus mengabarkan berita ini.

-xxxXXXxxx-

"Gaara-san." Panggil Uchiha. Kazekage itu mengangguk sejenak diikuti oleh para ANBU yang menjadi pengawalnya serta Kankuro yang mengekor di belakangnya. Sakura masih menatap mereka kosong. Sampai Kankuro berdeham dan memanggil namanya.

"Haruno-san, senang bertemu denganmu di sini, malam ini." Ulang Kankuro. Mendengar itu, pandangan Sakura langsung beralih pada Kankuro dan cepat-cepat tersenyum serta membungkuk.

"Ah, Kankuro-san, Gaara-san." Mendengar panggilan itu, kedua pria langsung melempar pandang satu sama lain. Kankuro tertawa kecil.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, Sakura! Panggil aku Kankuro seperi biasa." Gadis itu mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum kecut.

"Maafkan aku, Kankuro dan Gaara ... kun?" Gaara memandangnya dalam diam dan hanya memasang senyum kecil, melihat tingkah Sakura yang seolah-olah baru saja mengenal dirinya. Otaknya berpikir cepat dan berusaha berprasangka baik.

 _'Mungkin saja efek dari_ lost chakra _yang mengekspos tubuhnya. Membuatnya seperti ling-lung.'_ Batin Gaara, mengingat-ingat isi laporan yang baru saja dibacanya di kantor Hokage. Mata dinginnya beralih kepada pemuda gelap dan beraura muram di sampingnya, lalu membandingkan dengan ninja medis di depannya.

 _'Aneh, Uchiha terlihat tidak terpengaruh atau menampakkan perubahan sikap yang mencolok.'_

"Apa ada masalah?" suara dingin dan maskulin Uchiha memecah keheningan. Raut tak senang nampak di wajah aristokratnya. Dirinya tidak suka menjadi bahan observasi orang. Apalagi bila dilakukan secara terbuka, secara terang-terangan. Mata hitam pekat itu menatap Gaara tajam dan menelisik. Di saat seperti ini, Gaara hanya bisa mengutuk tinggi badannya yang cenderung pendek bila dibandingkan dengan tuan muda arogan di depannya ini.

"Ah, tidak ada, hanya tidak sengaja memikirkan sesuatu. Maaf bila tidak sopan. Tapi, ijinkan aku untuk berpamitan. Aku dan Kankuro ingin beristirahat sebelum kembali ke Suna." Jawab Gaara santai, berharap tuan Uchiha di depannya bisa bersikap lebih luwes dan santai. Mendengar itu, Sasuke menghela napas cepat dan menggumamkan salam perpisahan dengan Gaara.

"Ah tunggu, Gaara-kun!" panggil Sakura spontan saat melihat rombongan Suna berbalik arah menuju penginapan.

"Ya, Sakura-san?" tanyanya seraya berbalik badan.

"Uhm, Sakura saja. Uhm, apa kau sudah makan, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama?" tawaran Sakura seketika membuat Kankuro berbinar-binar. Perutnya sudah berokestra dan tawaran Sakura menggugah imannya. Ditambah lagi dengan harum makanan dari kedai-kedai di samping kanan-kirinya.

"Gaa-"

"Tidak, terima kasih atas tawaranmu Sakura. Kami baru saja makan malam." Tolak Gaara dengan halus. Kankuro harus menahan erangan yang hampir saja ia lepaskan. Sementara Sakura spontan langsung memasang wajah cemberut.

"Sayang sekali, Gaara-kun. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu dan sekarang kau harus pergi." Keluhnya. Mendengar itu, entah kenapa telinga Sasuke menjadi gatal. Entah karena basa-basi yang tidak jelas ini atau karena Sakura baru saja menunjukkan wajah cemberut manjanya kepada Kazekage dan melontarkan keluhan seperti anak kecil, Uchiha tidak mengerti.

Haruno Sakura versi ini benar-benar membuatnya muntab.

Dan hal ini membuatnya jengkel dan frustasi.

"Mungkin di lain waktu, Sakura. Maafkan aku, karena kali ini aku sedang dalam misi dan kebetulan dekat dengan Konoha. Kuputuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di sini." Jelas Gaara dengan senyum penyesalan. Raut wajah Sakura melembut dan ia tersenyum lebar.

"Yah, kalau begitu mungkin lain kali, Gaara-kun! Senang melihatmu di sini. Sampaikan salamku pada Temari." Kazekage menyanggupinya dan berbalik menuju penginapan diikuti dengan Kankuro yang berlinang air mata melihat kedai makanan yang dengan terpaksa harus ia lewatkan.

"Gaara-kun!" wajah Sasuke seketika membersut mendengar panggilan Sakura yang menurutnya ... menjadi terlalu intim. Ninja medis itu berlari mendekati Gaara dan dengan spontan memeluknya sebagai tanda perpisahan. Begitu kagetnya, hingga tubuh pria kecil itu membeku di tempat. Tampaknya otaknya masih belum bisa memproses kejadian itu sampai-sampai Kankuro harus membantunya meletakkan tangannya di punggung Haruno, sebagai pelukan balasan.

Wajah perempuan itu terlihat begitu senang saat memeluk Gaara dan melihat itu Sasuke menjadi semakin merasa jengah. Uchiha berbalik badan dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Melihat cinta lamanya berlalu begitu saja, Sakura cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya dan berpamitan dengan pemuda pasir itu, tak lupa berharap agar Gaara datang kembali.

Setelah semua kejadian di Akai Aki, kini melihat Sakura bersikap begitu intim terhadap orang lain selain dengannya, membuatnya jengah. Membuatnya jengkel. Membuatnya dongkol.

 ** _Kau cemburu_**

 _'Tidak'_

 ** _Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau merasa jengkel melihatnya bersikap begitu familiar dengan orang lain?_**

 _'Aku merasa terganggu. Itu saja.'_

 ** _Yakin?_**

 _'Diamlah!'_ sentak Sasuke kepada pikirannya sendiri.

 ** _Aku pikir kau membenci Sakura saat ini. Katakan padaku jika aku salah menangkap maksud pergumulan batinmu sejak tadi._**

 _'Tch, aku memang membencinya. Tidak perlu dijelaskan.'_

 ** _Baiklah, jika itu yang ingin kau percayai._**

Cemburu? _Hell no_. Sasuke tertawa dalam hati membayangkan dirinya cemburu pada pemuda pendek tak beralis dari Suna.

Dia hanya tidak suka melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya tidak pantas untuk menjadi _public display_. Sakura baru saja melakukannya dan menurutnya sudah cukup menarik perhatian banyak orang, apalagi yang dipeluknya adalah seorang Kazekage. Demi Tuhan, Kazekage!

Apa dia tidak berpikir soal keselamatan Kazekage dengan caranya yang terlampau tidak wajar itu? Sasuke menghela napas dan memilih terus berjalan, meskipun ia tahu, cakra menjengkelkan itu berlari menyusulnya.

"Idiot." Gumamnya.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau tidak sopan! Kau bahkan belum berpamitan dengan Gaara-kun!" sergah Sakura di sela-sela napasnya.

"Pulanglah." Perintahnya.

"Tidak. Aku mau cari makan. Kenapa kau menyuruhku pulang?" sungutnya tak mau kalah.

"Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku?" tanya Sasuke kesal. Wajah Sakura memerah pertanda emosinya mulai naik dan dengan cepat ia berkilah.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu! A-aku sedang mencari makanan apa yang mau kumakan! Jangan GR!"

"Tch, tentu saja." Balas Sasuke sinis. Matanya kembali melirik wajah cemberut Musim Semi yang kembali berupaya menghangatkan dirinya. Uchiha ingin sekali memukul wajahnya sendiri. Dia ingin sekali mengerang frustasi.

"Huahhn!" pekik Sakura kelabakan. Pandangannya tiba-tiba tergganggu dengan sesuatu yang hitam. Ia gagal paham. Ia gagal menyadari bahwa tubuhnya tidak lagi kedinginan. Dengan penuh emosi, ia menarik benda yang menutupi pandangannya hanya untuk disemprot dengan pedas oleh rekannya.

"Jika sobek, kau akan menggantinya dua kali lipat." Sakura terdiam dan perlahan memeriksa benda yang menutupinya. Tebal dan lembut dan ... hangat. Sambil menahan malu dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat balik, Sakura memakai mantel hitam yang super besar itu dan tertawa kecil.

Dirinya terlihat seperti liliput.

"Kau yakin tidak memerlukannya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti memerlukannya?" tanyanya balik, sengit.

"Aku anggap tidak." Jawab Sakura kegirangan. Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan mendesah pelan saat suara besar dan memalukan mengalir dari balik mantel yang berjalan di sampingnya. Tanpa perlu melihatnya, ia yakin gadis itu malu setengah mati mendengar suara perutnya sendiri.

"Ramen."

"Huh? Kau mulai seperti Naruto dan kau mulai membuatku takut, Sasuke-kun." Bisik Sakura.

"Ichiraku di depan kita." Jawab Sasuke dengan enggan.

"Ah, kau mau menemaniku makan?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Masuk." Jawabnya sinis.

"Eh! Ayo! Aku sudah lapar!" seru Sakura sembari menggamit tangan pria dingin itu memasuki Ichiraku. Uchiha mendengus pelan dan sehalus mungkin melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura. Musim Semi itu melihatnya. Kebingungan melanda dan ia berusaha berbicara. Sayangnya, Sasuke lebih memilih menghilang seperti kabut

-xxxXXXxxx-

Akiochiba berjalan dari kiri ke kanan. Ia meremas-remas jemarinya dengan cemas. Berkali-kali ia mengusap wajahnya, penuh kegusaran. Matanya berkedip berkali-kali. Alis saling bertaut. Bibir lumat ia gigiti. Umpatan-umpatan tak senonoh meluncur deras dari bibir ningratnya. Sesekali ia melihat ke langit-langit, seolah-olah jawaban atas segala masalah yang berenang-renang di kepalanya, terukir di sana.

Ruang tahta terasa begitu menyesakkan hingga Akiochiba dengan penuh emosi, mendobrak jendela balkon hingga pintu kaca kembar itu terbanting dan menimbulkan kegaduhan. Udara dingin segera menyergapnya. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan merutuk berkali-kali. Langit malam bertabur bintang tidak membantunya sama sekali dalam mencari ketenangan.

Berita yang baru saja ia terima dari pelayannya membuatnya siaga satu. Baru saja Akai Aki memperoleh kebangkitan dan ketenangan dari segala huru-hara dan pengkhianatan Agire, datang lagi berita yang hanya membuka luka lama.

Suara pintu terbuka tanpa ijin membuatnya serentak berputar. Juunihitoe kerajaan yang berat bahkan ikut melambai. Seberkas cahaya dari lorong sontak menyusup masuk dari celah yang tercipta. Perlahan menerangi ruang tahta yang gelap gulita. Siluet tinggi dan tegap memasuki ruangan dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Onee-sama? Kau baik-baik saja?" tenggorokan Akiochiba mendadak kering, suara seolah terkunci di kerongkongannya. Rahangnya mengeras. Mata merahnya membara. Antara rasa marah dan takut. Tangannya mengepal. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Putri mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya setegar mungkin. Sosok di depannya makin mendekat. Terangnya langit malam membantunya melihat sosok itu lebih baik. Sosok tinggi tegap, dengan rambut putih kebiruan seperti salju, pendek dan ikal. Mata biru keperakan dan kulit seputih salju dengan bintik-bintik merah pucat di pipinya. Sokutai indigo menandakan statusnya yang tinggi dalam pemerintahan.

Sosok yang menyebabkan kematiannya. Sosok yang menyebabkan peperangan. Sosok yang menyebabkan pembelotan Kagutsuchi Agire. Sosok yang membuat Konoha terlibat. Sosok yang membuatnya tidak sengaja membunuh Aino Hikari.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Pangeran Kuroyuki Furuya. Senang melihatmu berkunjung ke Akai Aki, aku harap Aoyuki sejahtera selalu." Akiochiba menunduk pada Putra Mahkota Aoyuki, _Land of Winter,_ dengan anggun dan segera menegakkan tubuhnya. Menyambut Pangeran dengan senyum dingin yang selalu ia tampilkan pada setiap manusia dalam lingkaran kerajaan.

"Senang melihatmu akhirnya bangkit dari kematian, Onee-sama." Balas Pangeran Furuya, membalas gestur hormat dari Sang Putri. "Aku harap kau senang menerima kabar kedatanganku, aku sungguh merindukanmu, sepupuku tersayang." Imbuh Pangeran Furuya dengan senyum nakalnya.

Akiochiba menggangguk dan membalas senyuman nakal dengan senyuman palsu.

 _'Kabar kedatanganmu hanyalah bencana bagiku.'_ Ucap Akiochiba dalam hati

* * *

 **Hope you all like it and still miss me :D**

 **Read 'Emergency Couple : Finding The Ring' first to read this part.**

 **Kalau ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan, jika sempat, ane akan perbaiki dan lanjutkan posting chappi baru.**

 **Love you all people :***

 **RnR Pliss?**

 **Matursuwun...:3**


End file.
